


Lazy Saturday Morning

by Crashcoursemaster



Series: All The Things You Do To Me [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Oral Sex, Original Male Character/Original Non-Binary Character - Freeform, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashcoursemaster/pseuds/Crashcoursemaster
Summary: Sometimes a little lovin' is the best alarm clock





	Lazy Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to challenge myself by getting all the way through this using only the pronoun game. Trying to get better at describing things properly.

Soft sunlight filtered through the window of the large bedroom, the early dawn signaling the beginning of a new day. Even through the blackout curtains that hung heavy on the rods above the tall windows, it blanketed the room in a gentle glow. The two figures that lay asleep on the king sized bed were barely fazed by the encroaching disturbance, almost completely covered by a sea of sheets and blankets. As the light crept in further and up onto the bed, one of the figures stirred, grumbling at the changing environment. The large creature cracked open his eyes, piercing red irises stood out off the pale yellow sclera as he adjusted to the new lighting. He stretched himself out on the bed, one toned arm reaching up over his head, the other straight out over the edge of the mattress. The blanket slid off his bare chest as he did so, the brown skin blending in with the waning darkness of the room. The creature relaxed, letting the back of the hand above his head come to rest on his bald skull. He let out a sigh, gently rubbing the smooth surface between his horns, trying to fight back the urge to fall asleep again. If he let sleep overcome him again, it would be well past noon before the creature rose again. His head turned to the other side of the bed to the other figure, a smaller bundle an ocean away. A smile crossed the sleepy demon's face, rolling the rest of his bulk over to follow his eyes. He reached out with his arms, shimmying his body closer to his companion, pulling them into his chest. The other figure groaned in objection, displeased at being jostled from sleep. The demon nestled his face into the side of his partner's head, planting gentle kisses on the copper flesh. His companion squirmed, their whole form rubbing up against him through the trapped layers of blanket. A shiver ran down the large demon's spine, the movement grazing his morning wood. He inched away lightly, not wanting to poke his partner. The small head under his chin shifted to try and face him, eyes still closed, a sly smile on their lips. He nuzzled his partner again, moving one large hand across the small chest possessively, the other resting on their stomach. His companion mewled lightly, their soft jade eyes opening slightly, still groggy from sleep. They wormed under the embrace, again brushing against the demon's crotch, this time purposefully.

“Mornin' sugar.” they purred, voice slightly hoarse from eight hours of silence. The larger took that as an invitation, peppering more kisses down his companion's jaw and neck, soft sighs of pleasure rumbling under his lips. His partner's flesh was always so soft in the morning, like sleep alone rejuvenated the small being, no matter how ragged or worn they were the night prior. A soft nibble at their ear elicited a particularly filthy sound, the lithe figure moving rhythmically under the demon's touch. He smirked, kissing his partner's curled horns, the smooth brown protrusions surrounded by sandy blonde locks, ruffled and messy with bedhead. He navigated his hand over his companion's chest, running his fingers across the flat surface, blindly hunting for a bit of raised flesh. A small hand rested on his own, his partner guiding him to one of their nipples eagerly. He toyed with the nub, rolling it softly between thumb and forefinger while continuing his assault on his partner's neck. Nipping and sucking at the soft skin, breezing his nose over their hair, taking them all in at once. He growled, pressing his hips against his companion's butt, their tail twitching from the sensory overload. A hushed moan fell off the small demon's lips, shifting their body to move the blankets out from between them, desperate to press their bodies together. The large demon felt his own tail sway from the excitement, still lazily draped over the edge of the bed, the spade tip thumping against the frame. He moved his free hand down between his partner's legs, pressing his fingers against the clothed folds, a wetness already seeping through the panties. He let out a shaky breath, thanking the stars his lover preferred to sleep in as little clothing as possible. A thin arm snaked over the demon's waist, the small hand at the end grabbing what they could of his butt. The large creature chuckled, pressing his cheek against his partner.

“Mornin' beautiful.” he spoke in a husky whisper, enjoying the gentle mewls from underneath him, “Mind helping me with,” he pressed his hardening cock against his companion, “This?”

The small demon nodded furiously, craning their neck to meet their bulky lover. They placed a light kiss on his lips, the size difference between them being just to much to kiss as deeply as they wanted. The large demon let out another amused chuckle, rolling flat on his back. His companion flipped over as well, one small hand shooting straight to his straining member, palming at it through his boxers. He ran one of his hands through his lover's hair, pulling their face in for a kiss. His tongue ran over their soft lips, drinking in the gentle gasps. He broke away, leaning his head back against the pillows, a groan escaping his throat. The small demon suckled at his neck, their expert grip pumping his cock steadily. He pulled his companion in for another heated kiss, his free hand joining the other, taking control of their head. With a light shove, the soft hand released his member, the small demon flopping back on the bed. The demon tucked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down his legs and off his body in one fluid motion, cock bouncing as he did so. His companion stared at it hungrily, pressing back against him once he returned to his flat position. Before the hand could reach his cock again, he grabbed his partner's shoulders, flipping them back over, pressing his thigh against their concealed vulva, a filthy moan falling off their tongue. With a dark chuckle, he pressed his lips to his partner's again, capturing their lower lip and sucking on it. He bucked against the soft skin of their stomach, his cock dragging along its surface as he continued to apply pressure to the wetness resting on his leg. His hands pinned the thin arms of his partner to the bed, their fingers intertwining as they kissed, bodies rubbing together in a desperate need for contact. A sharp nip at his lips caused the bulky demon to pull away, staring down into his companion's pupils, widened from arousal, a darker yellow than normal. He readjusted, moving his partner's legs apart and placing himself between them. Leaning forward, he grabbed the top of the panties that kept them separated, rolling them down the long, elegant legs and off, discarding them behind him. He pressed his hand against the weeping cunt, slipping two of his fingers inside and rolling them up against his partner's walls. The moan it drew out rang in his ears as he leaned back in, pressing their open mouths together for a sloppy kiss. His companion arched up into him as he worked their pussy, rubbing up against the pelvis, hitting all the right notes so they sang deliciously naughty sounds into his ear. Withdrawing his drenched fingers, he lined his cock up to the entrance, pressing the knobby tip in just enough to tease. He stuck his fingers into his mouth, licking his lovers juices off, locking eyes with them, continuing to tease. Their expression soured into an adorable pout, bucking their hips against him, trying to push themselves down on his cock. The large demon snickered at the desperate attempt, grabbing hold of their hips for leverage before slowly pressing in. He grunted, the muscle conforming to his member, squeezing lightly as the cunt adjusted to the pressure. Thin arms flung around his neck, his lover gasping with pleasure as he neared his hilt. Their lips smashed together again, helping the two demons establish a rhythm as the larger slid almost all the way out before shoving himself back in roughly. His mouth pressed to his partner's neck, the smaller demon throwing their head back, getting lost in the pleasure. A sharp sting resonated from his broad shoulders, the sharp claws of his lover digging into the skin, not hard enough to break it, but enough to hurt slightly. He nipped at their delicate neck in response, sucking hard just under their jaw as he continued to thrust into the lithe demon.

His orgasm was sneaking up on him fast. Between the hazy memory of a wet dream from just a few minutes ago and his partners sultry noises, the large demon struggled to maintain his composure. He pressed his face into the crook of his companion's neck, his thrusts becoming harder and sloppier, the knot in his belly tightening. With little warning, he buried his cock into his lover as deep as it would go, a heavy grunt rumbling in his chest as he came. His partner squeezed around his cock, overstimulating him, emptying his load into their unfinished cunt. Grabbing at their hips again, he lifted the small demon off him, rolling back onto his haunches and bringing them to his mouth. His tongue darted around the swollen clit, both of their juices dripping down his chin as he worked his lover's pussy. Their legs tightened around his neck and back, twitching as they neared an orgasm of their own. He pressed his slick tongue past the small ring of muscle of their entrance, his hot breath tickling his own nose, gasping as he took in short breaths to keep up the pace. The walls of their cunt clenched around his tongue, an orgasm causing the lithe demon to shudder before falling limp around him. He guided their hips back to the bed gently, sliding back up the the pillows and encasing them in a tender embrace. The small demon nuzzled into his chin, chest rising and falling steadily, small hands trapped between them. He wiped a bead of sweat from his lover's brow, kissing the spot softly, the reminder of sleep coming back to the front of his mind. The small demon let out a quiet yawn, nestling into his grasp as he started to drift back to sleep.

“We should probably get up Noah.” he cooed into his lover's ear.

“Mmhmmm...” Noah hummed dismissively, “Five more minutes...”


End file.
